Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and systems for displaying content on multiple paired devices with a simple command.
Related Art
As internet-capable devices become smaller and more portable, users increasingly have these internet-capable devices with them almost all of the time, even when at home. The internet-capable devices are with the users at the dinner table and in the family room. It is not an uncommon sight to see a user using such an internet-capable device while watching, or while others are watching, television. As televisions become larger and have more features, such as internet connectivity of their own, a user of an internet-capable device may strain to see the text and pictures displayed on the limited size of their internet-capable device, and desire to see the text and pictures displayed on the typically larger display of the television. Currently, if the television has internet connectivity, either natively or through a connected internet appliance, such as a Sony® PlayStation™ 3, a Microsoft® Xbox 360™, a Nintendo® Wii™, an AppleTV™ device, GoogleTV™ device, or a cable or satellite provider set top box, a user can navigate using a web browser executing either natively on the television or on the internet appliance to view the same pictures and text that were displayed on the user's internet-capable device. However, depending on the sophistication of input options available for the television or internet appliance, this may take time and require undue effort from the user. Alternatively, a user may be able to use a wired connection between the internet-capable device and the television to display the text, pictures, and other content displayed on the internet-capable device on the television. Again, this requires that the internet-capable device be capable of outputting a signal to the television, the television must be capable of receiving an input signal from the internet-capable device and, if there are multiple components involved, this process can further require changing television, receiver, DVR, and other settings, and/or plugging and unplugging of various cables.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers are used throughout the drawings to refer to the same or like elements.